


Promise you'll be Careful?

by li5689



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li5689/pseuds/li5689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a terroist group by the name of Venom stages to wipe out all of Santa Moinca with a bomb, Happy will do anything to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise you'll be Careful?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Allie for helping me edit!

Toby would wake up in cold sweat every night, screaming and crying. He would run his hand over on his bedside table trying to find his phone. He dialed her number, the number he had memorized so perfectly. It run 5 times before her soft voice filled his ear. "Hi this is Happy. Leave a message and I'll answer it unless I'm trying not to set myself on fire or getting some disease." He threw his phone back down on the bedside table and sobbed into his pillow. As long as he had that voicemail, as long as he could hear her voice, he could pretend that she was still here.

It all started when Cabe came into the garage with Adriana following him and a handful of government officials following her. Toby had never seen a more serious expression on Cabe and Adriana's face before.

"We have a case, kids." Cabe said, his gruff voice filling the room.

Toby looked over as Happy put her wrenches away and hopped onto the table in front of Cabe. Toby followed suit and sat down beside her. She looked over at him and smiled. Walter and Paige pulled some chairs over and sat down near them, while Sylvester stood, anxiously rubbing his palms together. 

Cabe threw a case file down onto the table, where Happy and Toby were sitting. Walter reached out to grab it.

"Back in 2001 a man by the name of Ritchie Henson's wife, Alice Henson got kidnapped by a California terrorist group, Venom. She let out one of the secrets of Ritchie's company, X Tech in a company meeting he was supposed to be attending but couldn't so he made his wife attend. The secret was where the company vault was. Only herself and Ritchie know. Since the meeting was being broadcasted live, Venom saw everything. They kidnapped Alice and made her unlock the vault. They took what they needed, then blew up the building killing everyone inside. Alice included. They locked her inside before blowing it up." Cabe said sombrely.

"So why are we here? If the case was almost 15 years ago, why do you need our help?" asked Walter. 

"Because, once the building was destroyed, all of Ritchie's savings were destroyed as well. He stupidly thought it was safe to store them in that vault. He went bankrupt. Back in 2008 he landed back on his feet, starting X Tech all over again. This time starting a coding branch in his company."Cabe informed.

"Wait a second." Sylvester said interrupting. "All of our computers are coded by X Tech."

"That's the problem kid. Ever seen The Winter Solider?" Cabe asked

All of Scorpion nodded.

"Venom is making a return. They hacked into X Techs servers. They have access to all the codes and are hacking into people's computers, seeing all of their files, history, anything on their computer." Cabe said

"So what does this have to do with Captain America?" Toby asked.

"Back in 2001 when Venom disappeared, California went crazy. Marches and protests were happening, trying to get the government to stop Venom. But we have no idea where Venom is located and who the leaders and followers are. Anyway Venom can see who doesn't support them. They're killing off citizens of California." Cabe handed them a newspaper. "It was reported in yesterday's paper that the Anti-Venom organization was having a meeting at the head of the organization's house. 72 people were in attendance. One of the assassins of Venom bombed the house. 71 died. One of the attendees was at his car, which was parked down the street. He saw the bomber and saw the Venom logo on his jacket, which he took off after he bombed the place and ran.

"If 96% of California doesn't support Venom and there's about 38 million citizens, 36.4 million will die." Sylvester said, eyes wide open.

"Including us." Happy said, looking down to the ground.

"Venom is everywhere." Adriana said. "Since 2001, they've rapidly increased. They have 2 million supporters, and 80,000 people who are closely associated with them, and who do their dirty work."

"We've gotten past their firewall into the computer and can see that they’re going to kill around 100,000 people at noon. We're not sure where though." Cabe said glancing at the clock, which read 10am. 

"Alright, they killed 72 yesterday. It was in a house in central LA, where a very rich and popular man lives." They want people to know that they're after the citizens of California. They want people to fear them. They want more people to join them." Walter said, writing on the board.

"So it would be a heavily populated area." he continued 

"Um Walter?" Sly said, panicked. He turned his laptop around.

"The Santa Monica area has a population of 92,000. That area is filled with shoppers, who go to the beach, the pier, and the malls around there." Sylvester said.

"Even worse." Toby added. There's a surfing competition on the beach today at noon. It says right here on the website "People from all over California come far and wide to view this competition."

"That would be the perfect place." Walter said. "Tons of people, tons of buildings." At least 2000 people come to see this competition. Plus add on the 92,000 that's 94,000 people."

"Ever occur to you that the surfing competition is at a beach?" Happy asked. “Walter, if they're killing this many people they're not going to do it by hand. They're going to use a bomb."

"The beach is right by the Santa Monica Pier. That's where the spectators stand. If they place the bomb on the pier it'll wipe out the pier sending it to go crashing into the water making a huge wave that can wipe out the area. 

Sylvester was busy furiously typing away on his computer.

"Sly, what are you doing?" Walter asked.

"I've managed to get past the firewall that goes into Venom's servers. One of the files here shows their plans, and Walter you're right. Everything you and Happy hypothesized is going to happen. And we only have 2 hours."

"ALRIGHT." Cabe yelled. "WE NEED A BOMB SQUAD, THE LAPD, THE FIRE DEPARTMENT, THE FBI. ADRIANA WE NEED AN AREA WIDE EVACUATION, AND WE NEED THE LAX AND PIERS TO BE SHUT DOWN." 

Adriana nodded and rushed out of the garage, one of the officials following behind 

"The safest place is the east of the hills. It's far enough away that the bomb won't hit up there, and the wave won't reach. Find the Governor General and get him to make an area wide announcement, telling citizens to travel there. Get him to sound the sirens." Walter said calmly to Cabe and the officials.

Cabe nodded to the remaining officials who ran into the room. "LET'S MOVE IT, PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE." 

The group gathered their stuff and ran to the vehicles. Happy ran upstairs. The sound of sirens filled the air in the distance. Toby grabbed his hat, and was about to leave when Happy came running down the stairs after him, wrenches in hand. "Wait!" she yelled at him. 

Toby turned around. "Yes?"

"I-I-just wanted to say that-I love you-your fedora!" Happy smiled

"My fedora? I wear this all the time."

"Oh um..." Happy trailed off but was interrupted by Cabe from outside. "HAPPY, TOBY, COME ON."

They both ran outside and climbed into the vehicle. Cabe pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road.

"Alright, so knowing Venom they won't want to be caught. They'll already of heard the news by now and see people evacuating, so in order to not arouse suspicious behaviour they'll evacuate too. So we won't know where they are." Walter said typing on his computer 

"They probably already have set the bomb up somewhere in the water." Sylvester said. "And will control it remotely, at 12." If we can find the bomb then we can find them.

 

The group soon arrived at the beach. The sound of the water crashing against the shore, without screaming little kids was almost peaceful. Enough for them to sit down and not worry about life. But they had a bomb to defuse. 

In less then a minute the sound of sirens filled the air. Police cars and fire trucks pulled onto the beach. The police hopped out of their cars and started to barricade the area. Firefighters stared to set up in case of emergency. The FBI soon arrived and were taking orders from Cabe as he barked them. The bomb squad jumped out of their trucks. 

"Alright Venom can set the bomb off early if they want too. But knowing their previous attack they put a 20 minute timer in it before it goes off. The sirens went off 10 minutes ago, so we only have 10 minutes to find it." Happy yelled over the noise.

"LET'S MOVE, MEN!" Cabe yelled. 

The team, along with the bomb squad ran underneath the pier. Happy stopped running once they got underneath it. 

"It'll be where the most supporting beams are!" she yelled.

"I found it!" someone yelled.

The team ran over. There was the bomb connected underneath the docks, with a bunch of explosions around it. The timer flashed 6:00. 

"Okay it's connected to the dock by a bunch of steel wires. The timer and the explosions are all connected." She handed everyone a pair of wire cutters. "Cut the wires and slowly bring it down to the dock. These are the highest quality explosions I've ever seen, so be careful you don't touch something on the timer."

The team began cutting the steal wires. Cabe held it on one side and Sylvester did on the other." Once all the wires were cut they slowly brought it down. 

"Okay." Happy said examining it. I can't stop the timer. And I can't remove the timer from the explosions or else they'll explode right here." She carefully examined the bomb some more. "Wait." she said pausing. "I can remove the left side of the bomb if I cut the wires correctly. It'll make the explosion smaller. Get a boat." she ordered at Cabe. 

"Kid, what are you talking about?" Cabe asked

"We don't have enough time. The bombs going to go off in 4 minutes. Just get someone to get a boat I'll explain on the way." Happy yelled.

Cabe sighed and waved over one of his men. The man nodded and ran over to get it ready. Happy picked up the bomb. 

"You have 20 seconds to explain." Cabe said as he walked with Happy to the boat, the rest of the team following behind, Sylvester typing on his laptop.

"The bomb needs to be far enough away. I know how to cut this properly. If we can get far enough away in a 2 minutes, I can cut the bomb on the way there and we can drop it in the ocean and make it back on time."

"You're not doing that." Cabe yelled

"Cabe you gotta trust me, people will die." 

"We can send some men out." Cabe protested 

"No, Cabe, I have to do it. I have years of experiences, only I can do it."

Cabe paused for a minute looking down at the sand. "Fine kid but stay safe." he patted her on the back, and nodded at the driver who nodded back and started the boats engine. She held the bomb carefully and walked onto the boat. 

"Happy wait." Toby yelled. He ran onto the boat. "Please don't do this." he begged. 

"I have to. There's no stopping me. You're wasting time Doc, I gotta go. I'll be back in 3 minutes." she said, already working on the bomb. 

Toby looked down and sighed. He knew he was being selfish. If Happy didn't do this then all of Santa Monica would be destroyed, and possibly more. He knew she was going to be careful. She always was.

"Happy?" Toby asked

She looked up briefly. "What?" she asked, looking back down.

"Please be careful"

She swallowed hard and looked up at Toby. 

"I will."

Cabe walked over. "It's time to go, kid." he said

Happy looked up at Toby one more time and smiled. He stood at the end of the dock and watched as the boat pulled away. "She'll be back." he told himself.

Meanwhile Sylvester was busy typing on his computer. "Walter?!" he yelled. Walter came running over. "You found something?" 

"I found the terrorists. I tracked the bomb wirelessly from my laptop while Happy was loading it onto the boat." He pointed to a red dot on his computer." 

"They're about a mile away from here. Is that the leader of Venom?" Walter asked motioning Cabe to come over. 

"It's not the leader but it's the person responsible for the bomb." Sylvester said

"Alright, thanks Sly. Cabe send some men out there."

"LET'S MOVE!" Cabe yelled. The men nodded and got into their trucks, driving off the beach.

Toby paced the beach back and forth. His hands resting on his fedora. "Shouldn't she be back by now?" he asked.

"She'll be back. Don't worry." Paige said.

"The bombs going to go off in about a minute. We would see the boat by now." Toby said looking across the ocean. It was a cloudy day so they could only see so far.

Toby begun to pace some more when all of a sudden his cell phone rang. He looked at the display. "GUY'S IT'S HAPPY!" Toby yelled. 

Toby answered the phone and put it on speakerphone as the team crowded around him. "Happy?"

"Toby. We dropped the bomb in the water. The people of Santa Monica are going to be safe." Happy said.

"Happy that's great I knew you could do it. When you get back here we're all going to In N' Out to celebrate. 

"Toby that's the thing..." she trailed off. "Things aren't looking good. The bombs going to go off in 30 seconds. We won't get back in time. We're still in the blast zone." 

"No Happy. You'll make it please. Speed up." Toby pleaded

"I can't, we're going as fast as we can." Happy said. He could hear through the phone she was sobbing. 

"Happy you'll make it. I know you will, please." Toby said. He didn't realize he was crying until his eyes became blurry. 

"I only have 15 seconds, I'm going to die. Toby tell the team to keep going on without me. They can make it without me. Scorpion will still go on.

Toby looked around at the team. Paige was crying into Walters shoulder. Walter was standing with his hands in his pockets, a somber look on his face. Cabe had took his sunglasses off and was rubbing his eyes. And Sylvester was standing there a shocked look on his face, a single tear slipping down his face.

"They're all here."

"Toby I love you. I'll always love you. You can do it without me."

"I love you too."

There was a sound of an explosion and the line went dead.


End file.
